Love In This Club
by Ana Candeo
Summary: Quem disse que pra ter uma noite inesquecível os amigos precisam estar perto? Quem disse que precisaria durar pra sempre? Um momento memorável não é mais nada além disso: Um momento. Duas pessoas numa boate, desejando apenas que aquela noite fosse a melhor de suas vidas, mesmo que não fosse passar de uma noite.


**Título: **Love In This Club

**Autora:** Ana Candeo

**Betas:** Mariana Spolador / Tatiana Espíndola

**Shipper:** Bella Swan & Edward Cullen

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Romance / Hentai / Drama

**Classificação: **M – maiores de 18 anos

**Sinopse:** Quem disse que pra ter uma noite inesquecível os amigos precisam estar perto? Quem disse que precisaria durar pra sempre? Um momento memorável não é mais nada além disso: Um momento. Duas pessoas numa boate, desejando apenas que aquela noite fosse a melhor de suas vidas, mesmo que não fosse passar de uma noite.

**–**

**Capítulo 1**

Don't Stop The Music – Rihanna

A música tocava alta, fazendo todos os presentes no interior da boate se divertir. Cada um a sua maneira. Uns bebiam e conversavam animadamente com seu grupinho de amigos, outros dançavam e bebiam ao mesmo tempo, já outros escolhiam entre dançar na pista aglomerada de corpos suados e agitados ou apenas beberem sossegados em algum canto longe da multidão.

Edward Cullen era um dos que preferiam a última opção. Estava num canto afastado do bar, onde ele podia apreciar e avaliar os corpos femininos se mexerem no ritmo da música na pista de dança. Eram mulheres de todo tipo: loiras, morenas, ruivas, altas, baixas, magricelas, encorpadas, bonitas, outras nem tanto. Porém até aquele momento nenhuma em específico tinha lhe chamado à atenção. Nenhuma delas tinha despertado seu interesse. Nenhuma... Até que uma morena estonteante sentou-se ao seu lado e pediu um drink ao barman.

O ruivo precisou piscar algumas vezes e focar sua vista no corpo perfeitamente bem definido ao seu lado. A mulher era sem sombra de dúvidas a mais bela que ele já tinha visto durante a noite, e não foram poucas.

Ele avaliou-a da cabeça aos pés. Seus cabelos eram cor mogno, o rosto em formato de coração, nariz pequeno, porém arrebitado, os olhos ele não conseguira ver, pois ela estava com os mesmo focados no barman. A morena estava usando um vestido curto e colado ao corpo, abraçando maravilhosamente bem suas curvas afeminadas. Como ela estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas, ele pode ver as coxas bem torneadas, suas pernas brancas que contrastavam perfeitamente com o vestido e sapatos de salto altíssimos na cor preta.

No momento em que ele voltou a olhar para a face da morena, teve uma pequena surpresa ao notar que ela fazia o mesmo com ele. Ela estava virada de frente para ele, facilitando assim, o restante da avaliação do ruivo.

Edward pode notar os seus límpidos olhos verdes como se fossem duas esmeraldas, lábios carnudos e avermelhados, uma pele branca como leite, os cabelos desciam ondulados naturalmente até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, ela era pequena, delicada. Os olhos foram descendo milimetricamente e pararam no decote generoso do vestido, que deixavam muito para sua imaginação. Com toda certeza ela era a mulher mais sensual naquela boate.

Isabella tinha sido pega de surpresa quando viu a figura completamente máscula avaliando-a. Um ruivo de penetrantes olhos azuis, boca fina, os cabelos estavam despenteados e ela supôs que era devido às diversas vezes que ele passara as mãos por entre os fios, vestido despojadamente com calça jeans, camisa social branca que destacava seu peitoral levemente malhado e com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, os sapatos também eram sociais na cor preta.

Se ela fosse bem sincera com ela mesma, teria chegado à conclusão que aquele cara era o homem mais lindo que ela já tinha visto.

Os dois estavam tão dispersos em suas avaliações que nem perceberam quando o barman deixou o drink que lhe fora pedido sobre o balcão e tentou sem sucesso a atenção da morena.

Depois do que pareceram longos minutos, ambos desviaram a atenção para longe, Edward para a pista de dança e Isabella para seu drink. Parecia surreal, mas eles estavam com uma vontade louca de agarrar o indivíduo ao lado e aplacar um pouco a tensão sexual que se instalou entre eles no momento em que puseram os olhos um no outro.

A morena terminou seu drink e levantou lentamente de seu acento, dando as costas ao estranho mais atraente que já vira. Era um evidente convite para o ruivo segui-la até a pista de dança e quem sabe depois de algumas músicas ela não o agarrasse e matasse o desejo que sentia.

Edward estava tão focado em desviar a atenção da morena ao lado que só se deu conta de que ela estava saindo de perto dele quando a mesma estava caminhando para a pista de dança. Foi impossível ele evitar, mas assim que viu boa parte das costas desnudas e o bumbum empinado dela, ofegou baixinho e discretamente levou uma das mãos ao seu membro, que até então ele nem tinha se dado conta que já estava bem animado.

Ele tentou, lutou bravamente contra a vontade louca de ir até ela e realizar todas as perversões que se formaram em sua cabeça, mas fora vencido e caminhou rapidamente até onde se encontrava a provocante morena.

Isabella pode sentir a aproximação do ruivo. A energia que irradiava do corpo de ambos era tamanha que seria suficiente para abastecer toda a Big Apple. Pensando bem, no caso deles, energia não era nem de perto o que eles sentiam... Era um fogo que os faziam praticamente entrar em combustão. _Uma paixão prestes a explodir_.

Mãos fortes, porém gentis, prenderam-se na cintura fina de Isabella, puxando-a para perto do corpo másculo de Edward. Os corpos de ambos dançavam no mesmo ritmo ao som contagiantemente insinuante da música. Ele deu seu característico sorriso torto e completamente malicioso quando viu a mesma fechar os olhos e prender o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

Ela sabia o que ele queria, e seria muito idiota se não aproveitasse a chance maravilhosa que estava tendo naquela noite. Afinal, não é sempre que encontrava um Deus Grego interessado em uma garota tão comum. Decidida a deixar esse pensamento de lado, a morena esvaziou a mente e deixou-se levar pela batida da música.

Rapidamente os corpos dançavam em uma sincronia perfeita, as mãos dela estavam sobre as dele, os dedos entrelaçados, os corpos completamente colados. Se alguém olhasse de fora teria a chance de ver um show privado, mas todos estavam se divertindo e o que estava acontecendo com eles ninguém precisava saber. Em algum momento da música, ele virou o corpo dela de frente para o seu e ficaram mais uma vez, cara a cara. Olhos nos olhos.

– _Eu quero te levar embora_!

Incrivelmente as palavras que eram ditas na música, foram repetidas em uníssono por ambos e sem nenhum aviso prévio os lábios dela chocaram-se nos dele em um beijo carregado de desejo.

As mãos que até aquele momento estavam juntas foram separadas. As dela foram para os cabelos desgrenhados e incrivelmente sedosos do ruivo, já as dele foram para direções opostas, uma subiu e prendeu-se nos cabelos dela imitando o gesto da mesma, e a outra desceu desavergonhada para o bumbum durinho da morena.

Suas línguas faziam uma dança tão sincronizada, ainda melhor que seus corpos. Eles intercalavam entre beijos suaves, selvagens, mordidas e lambidas. O desejo que irradiava deles estava quase palpável no ambiente, mas eles não estavam nem ligando se estavam sendo observados, ou se seriam julgados por estarem agindo de forma indecente. Eles estavam apenas se curtindo da melhor forma que poderiam.

Beijos e mais beijos foram trocados, os dois não conseguiam manter suas bocas e mãos longe um do outro, era como se um imã ou uma linha imaginária tivesse prendido os dois e nada mais pudesse separá-los. Porém, depois de um bom tempo dançando e beijando a bela morena, Edward a perguntou se queria alguma coisa do bar e, depois de roubar mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego de ambos, se afastou deixando-a sozinha na pista de dança.

De onde ele estava sentado podia ver Isabella dançando livremente. Uma música em uma língua que ele não compreendia começou a tocar e rapidamente as mulheres começaram a dançar de forma insinuante na pista, mas o que o surpreendeu foi ver a morena, que até pouco tempo ele estava aos beijos, olhar atentamente o movimento das outras e depois de alguns segundos de observação dar de ombros e caminhar em direção a ele.

Definitivamente Isabella não fazia ideia de que ritmo era aquele. Nunca ouvira, nem vira alguém dançar e sabia que nem dias e mais dias de treino conseguiria dançar tão bem quanto às outras mulheres.

A morena aparentava ser experiente na arte da sedução e provocação de um homem, mas as aparências muitas vezes enganam. Nada que uma mudança radical no estilo de se vestir, de se comportar e de agir faça para que possa causar este efeito. O que ninguém sabia era que por baixo daquelas vestimentas, daquela máscara de tranquilidade, se escondia uma garota com medo de se machucar sentimentalmente mais uma vez. Ela tinha se cansado de ser usada e logo depois descartada. Agora era ela quem se deixava fazer isso, mas para tal coisa acontecer, ela se deixava levar. Ela curtia também. Há muito ela já não sabia o que era um relacionamento sério, tudo não passava de uma noite ou duas, não mais que isso. Se ela se importava do que pensavam dela? Não! Pois ninguém sabia o que ela já tinha passado e se esse novo modo de curtir a vida lhe servisse de autoproteção, dane-se o que pensavam...

Mais uma vez ela colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto e sentou-se ao lado do ruivo que por mais incrível que pareça ela não sabia o nome. Se fosse há uma semana, quando ela estava na mesma situação com outro desconhecido, ela não se importaria de ir pra cama com um cara que ela nem sequer sabe o nome. Porém, naquela noite, ela sentia a necessidade de conhecer melhor o homem ao seu lado e descobrir um pouco mais sobre o mesmo.

O ruivo retribuiu o sorriso e entregou-lhe o drink que o barman acabara de colocar sobre o balcão. O tempo em que ela levou pra tomar a bebida oferecida foi o suficiente pra uma música nova começar e mesmo sendo uma versão mais longa da música, Edward pôde identificá-la logo no comecinho.

No mesmo instante a insegurança que ele sentiu assim que estava saindo de seu apartamento voltou. Essa era a primeira noite que ele saía decidido a _usar_ as mulheres, assim como ele tinha sido usado pela sua última namorada. O ruivo sofrera demais com o término não tão recente, mas que tinha lhe deixado várias marcas, tanto na autoestima, quanto sentimentalmente. A mulher em questão tinha verdadeiramente acabado com ele! E era nesta noite que ele queria saber se tudo o que ela tinha lhe dito era verdade. Ele tinha que provar a si mesmo que não era nada do que ela tinha insinuado... Ele era um bom amante, um bom namorado, um homem que todas as mulheres a sua volta queriam para si, mas ele só tinha olhos pra ordinária de sua ex.

Nesta noite ele faria questão de provar a si mesmo que era um homem que também sabia jogar na arte da sedução. Ele iria até o fim com a bela morena a sua frente, porém o que lhe deixava inseguro era levar a desconhecida para sua cama e depois se arrepender por ter sido tão cafajeste... Definitivamente, ele teria que ter forças de um lugar inexistente dentro de si pra mostrar seu lado nada gentil, somente pra provar que podia ser bem mais que um bom moço.

Edward olhou intensamente a morena a sua frente e pela primeira vez na noite iniciou um diálogo com alguém dentro da boate, com exceção do garçom.

– Você é daqui mesmo? Digo, de Nova Iorque ou veio passar as férias?

A morena sorriu ao ouvi-lo perguntar, afinal, ela também queria conhecer um pouco mais do estranho extremamente lindo a sua frente.

– Hm, sim. Por conta do trabalho mudei pra cá há pouco tempo.

– Ah sim, e você trabalha no que senhorita... Perdão, esqueci completamente de me apresentar. Prazer, Edward.

– Isabella. O prazer é todo meu!

* * *

N/A: Olá, como vão?  
Bom, venho com mais uma loucura, desta vez uma short-fic!  
Penso eu que a short terá no máximo 5 capítulos e no mínimo 2.  
Enfim, ontem meu aniversário, que tal comentarem dizendo o que acharam e me deixar ainda mais feliz, uh?  
Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo! :))  
Ana Candeo. 


End file.
